Tiny Winx
by Hanaxinu
Summary: The winx are sent on a mission to find the Sirenix book but what happens when a certain Fairy ends up losing her cool because shes not good a fashion.. ( Little Winx story)
1. Whats wrong with that fairy?

The Winx are sent on a mission to find the Sirenix book but what happens when a certain Fairy ends up losing her cool because shes not good a fashion.. ( Little winx story) specialist are added

* * *

Note from the Author:

~ My lover told me I should do this one .. and so I am.. here goes nothing~

* * *

 _"No... No.. No! .. why cant find anything to were not even my magic is helping.."_ the radiant fairy began to complain.

It was at that time that, Flora began to enter the room, _"What's wrong Stell the girls and I heard all the commotion up here and wondered whats the matter?"_

Stella turned around to look at the guardian fairy of Nature and sighed with a small whine, _"I want to do to o a fashion show so I can become a wonderful fashion designer Like bloom said but ... nothing is working not even my personal touch .. what is wrong with me?"_

Flora looked at the fairy and smiled _"I'm sure your just a little tired Stella .. I bet in no time you will think of a perfect outfit and be the best fashion designer you can be.. for now. how about you take a break .. were about to go to the library and try and find the Sirenx Book Tecna almost has her hone ready to go."_

Stella sighed looking down her floor that was covered in cloths, _"You know .. maybe.. your right.. I mean I can't be that bad .. can I?"_

Flora shook her head _"Not at all..come one Stella lets go down by the others."_

Stella nodded her head and walked down the stairs by the Rest of the Winx.

Meanwhile below the room the 4 Winx girl and now including flora and Stella were were talking about the Sireinx Curse and how they know they had a choice to make.

Bloom was the first one to speak up _"We all know that the Sirenix curse is the main reason Daphne is stuck as a spirit and not a human."_

" _It's the ancestral witches fault and they placed a curse on the book wont that mean we also receive that curse?_ " Layla added in.

Tecna was the next to add her words in " _its very possible but if were careful enough we should be able to use our fairy dust on the book and lift the curse even so the statistical number of this happening is about.. O?_ " She looked down at her watch,

That's when Digit , Tecna's pixie came in, _"The probability is a 100 to 1.."_ She spoke up

Tune, Musa's pixie whacked the other in the head _"Digit!.. we were supposed to be seen.. and its very unladylike like to speak with out being asked."_

Musa tuned up .. " _Tune.. so glad too see you.."_

the pixie smiled _"I'm glad to see you too Musa.."_ She hugged her fairy

Locket was the next fairy to pop up out of the blue _"Bloom!"_

 _"Lockete!"_ Bloom smiled hugging her fairy

 _"Flora!"_ the next fairy to pipe up is Chatta, flora's pixie

 _"Chatta its so nice too see you again."_ The nature fairy hugged herPixie ..

The Next pixie to be introduced was stella's fairy, Amore the pixie of love.

 _"Stella!"_ the red haired Pixie pipped up.

 _"Nice to see you amore."_ Stella spoke up irritated .

Pip rushed over to Layla _"patuu patuu.."_

 _"Nice to see you again pip."_ Layla chuckled.

Amore on the other hand moved over by Bloom

 _"Bloom is Stella OK?"_

the fairy of the dragon flame looked at the pixie of love and spoke up " _I'm not sure Amore. I'm not sure?"_

Musa spoke up once more, _"Alright I hate to break up our little reunion .. but the more wit here and talk .. the more Tritanius is closer to winning, we should hurry up and get the Syrinx book and get this mission going."_

 _"You know Musa if I didn't know any better you are acting more and more like riven."_

the blue haired fairy bushed and turned her head to the side _"S-shut up .. lets get going."_

Musa stood up and so did the rest.

Bloom on the other hand walked over by Stella , _"Hey Stella is everything OK?"_

" _Of course Bloom what ever could be wrong with me."_ Stella spoke up sarcastically.

Bloom knew better that she walked over by the doors and sighed " _Headmistress Faraganda said the book of Sireinx should be here.. lets look what were looking for and ready for a adventure."_

Stella sighed _"Yeah yeah .. lets from the book.. come on"_

all the Winx girls walked into the Library

Tenca looked around _"Alright Winx. lets get searching,"_

Musa and Tecna split into two to look on the left side of the library ,

Bloom and Layla went to look at the front of the library,

And Stella and flora went to look at the left side of the library

 _"Hey flora do you think there will be a book here too help me perfect my talent .?"_

 _Stella I don't think we should be searching for something like that we need.."_

 _"Ahh found it,!_ " Stella held a book called Magic of herself.

Stella runs off to the middle of he library, _"Girls I found it!"_

All the Winx girls came to the middle of the library _"Nice work Stella "_ Bloom smiled.

 _"Where is it?"_ Musa spoke up.

 _"Where's what."_ The sun fairy beamed.

 _"The Sirenix book ?"_ Tecna added in.

 _"O that I'm not sure where that is.. but listen to this."_

She turned a page to the book," _It's spell to see your true inner self."_

 _"STELLA NO!"_ All the girls yelled in unison,

But to late,Stella began to read a chat,

 ** _"*what was once you .. you will began to see a new.. its more then the book its self .. you will begin to see your inner-self.*"_**

Suddenly the light began to shimmer over the 6 girls.

* * *

 **{DUN DUN DUN } I guess you can guess whats going to happen next right.. next is in the chaper.**

 **( please reveiew)**


	2. Specalists to the rescue

Note from Author:

 _ **I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB NOR THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the story**_

 _ **(Im also taking request for Story's ( for any fandom including winx club.. it can be Au as well for any character/characters.**_

 _ **Ps you guys are lucky I love you and this story XP**_

 _ **I might get more chapters done today at least 3 .. I hope.. }**_

 _ **Now back to the story :**_

* * *

 _"Lockete we really shouldn't be spying on our fairy's like this if they wanted us to join them, they would have asked us too."_ Tune spoke up

 _"O relax Tune I'm sure our girls are just fine.. right Lockete?_ " Chatta pipped up.

The other pixie how ever looked though the door surprised _"Umm guys we have a problem."_

Digit Looked up and paused " _I'm sure Tecna can fix it .. she can fix anything"_

 _"No.. I mean we have a Winx problem."_ Lockete spoke up worriedly as she looked the key hole though the door.

Each pixie took there turn looking though the door and gasp.

 _"MISS FARAGANDA!"_ They all rushed over to the females office.

 **MEANWHILE AT RED FOUNTAIN**

 _"Man I'm beat.. why do they have Dragon stables anyway.. there really hard to clean when the dragons are wild."_ A certain blond haired male said as he sat down at the table by the lunch room.

 _"Aww come on Sky it can't be that bad."_ The brown haired male, Brandon spoke up

 _"Easy for you to say, there over 100 percent accurate that if you make a dragon upset you will pay for it."_ Timmy, the technology specialist spoke up.

 _"Would you quit your complaining.. I'm sure you and lover boy has enough problems at the moment."_ The magenta haired specialist, Riven spoke up next.

Helia was next to speak, well he was until he was soon stopped by Saladin, _"Uncle is something the matter?"_

Helia spoke up concerned.

" _Come with me all of you !"_ Saladin spoke up with a urgent tone in his voice.

It was then each specialist quickly got out of there seats and followed Saladin into his office.

 _"Did we do something wrong?"_ Timmy asked feeling a little concerned.

 _"If it's about the dragons ... then hey they had it coming?!"_ Sky spoke up being defensive.

 _"Uncle whats the problem..?"_ Helia looked at the other too and paused .

 _"No your not in trouble.. and wait what happened to the dragons?.. O never mind I'll deal with that later right now.. this is about the Winx."_

Each male became serious

" _The girls what happened to them?!"_ Riven spoke up irradiated if Darcy laid a hand on his music fair he swore he would make her pay.

" _Are they alright!?"_ Timmy spoke up even more concern.

" _What exactly happen?"_ Nabu spoke up with a hint of worry in his voice afraid to hear what happened to his Layla.

 _"Please Saladine tell us .."_ Sky spoke eve more worried then before.

Suddenly before anyone else could speak up Saladin placed a hand up .

 _"Alright come out... you may speak"_

There on the side was the pixies.

 _"Brandon!"_ ~Amore

 _"Sky!"_ ~Lockete

 _"Timmy!"_ ~Digit

 _"Riven!"_ ~Tune

 _"Helia!"_ ~chatta

 _"Putu (nabu)!_ "~pip

 _"The winx they.. I mean there."_ Chatta spoke up nervously.

" _Not the winx you know."_ Lockette added in with a worry in her voice.

 _"O just come on.. we will show you!"_ Tune said becoming upset.

Saladin nodded his head, " _Specialist the winx need you at the moment , your orders are to head to Alfea and find out whats going and then help.. your are excused from classes today.. good luck."_

Each boy nodded her head and rushed out of the office.

" _What happened to Bloom Lockete."_ sky spoke up concerned about his girlfriend.

 _"they.. They._ " Lockete was about to speak up until Chatta stopped her.

 _"We don't have time Lockete."_ ~Chatta.

 _" No we don't!.. the more we stand here and chat, the more our girls are in trouble .. who knows what will happen if the Trix get a a hold of them now.. there only little chance of numbers of them surviving that?"_ ~Digit

Each pixie nodded there heads.

 _"Lets go!"_ They all said in unison.

Opening the shuttle doors the Specialist rushed over by there hover bikes and got them started

 _"Alright you heard them boys our girlfriends are in trouble lets get to Alfea."_ Nabu spoke up.

Then each hurried over to alfea.

* * *

Sorry for the Short chapter , I kinda wanted to give this story a few more chapters so thats what im going to do..as you notice it's a bit diffrent from other peoples story's .. and I'm glad I made it that way.. I hope you do too.. because the pixies need love too anyway. ( sorry for the little tease and you thought it was going to show them as tiny winx... XP.. I promise its in the next chapter ..

Please review.


	3. The Big surpised

**_Note from Author:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB NOR THE CHARATERS._**

 ** _Please enjoy the story_**

 ** _Now back to the story :_**

* * *

 **Back at alfea**

 _"I'm afraid that that haven't to inform you miss Griselda that , Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna and Musa and Flora will all be absent from today's class.."_ miss Faraganda spoke up as she looked at the teachers.

 _"Please go one with your classes as you were. .. Thank you for coming in._ " Miss Faraganda sighed

and then they door closed.

" _How in the word did this happen?"_ Looking to the side she suddenly heard the door open once more

 _"Miss faraganda where back and we brought the specialist like you asked._ " Chatta spoke up rushing in.

 _"Good work girls.. thank you for bringing them here, .. I'm sorry for such a short noticed boy but .. the Winx girls are going to need you for the day._

Sky nodded his head _"We're here miss F what ever our girls need were here to help."_

Nabu was the next to speak up _"What exactly happened to them?"_

Miss Faraganda looked at the boys and sighed.. " _I..I can't tell you exactly .. I need to show you .. please follow me."_

Walking down the hallway she lead the boys over to the Winx room that strangely had a magic proof baby gate over the door.

" _Huh?"_ Timmy looked confused.

 _"Girls .. I'm going to open the door could you please back away from it."_ Faraganda spoke up.

small and tiny giggles and whispers could be heard from the door.

Though as Faraganda opened up the door, to the specialists surprise there stood 6 kids.

 _"Huh!?"_ All the guys said in Unison

 _"Miss F.. Musa took my crown."_ The blond haired girl tugged on Miss Fs dress and pointed at the blue haired female who was over on the couch jumping up and down _"I got the crown.. I got the crown.."_ She jumped up and down with a giggle.

Little Bloom was over by the blocks playing with Kiko _"I'm queen of the world."_ She yelled out.

Little Flora was over on the couch swinging her feet back and forth, humming and reading a book.

Little Lalya was over by the door playing hid and seek with Little Tecna.

Where as Tecna was hiding behind the door.

Little Stella walked over by little Musa and reached up to grab her crown " _Hey give it back it's mine."_

Musa smiled _"Na na na.. you can't reach it."_

Though both girls fell sideways and caused Flora to drop her book and a glass of water that fell on top of it.. looking a little shocked, she placed her hands to her eyes and began to cry upset her book was ruined with water.

 _"Now look what you did.. you meanie"_ Stella commented loudly.

" _It was your fault .. you grabbed for it."_ Musa stuck her tongue out at her.

 _"See what we mean!"_ the pixies spoke up.

Looking over by the guys .. the only expressions that could be seen on them was shock.

Each of Specilists were going pale white, suddenly it was then that each specialist fell over, like a pair of dominoes that hit each other and ended up passing out.

 **A couple hours passed.**

 _"Huh..what.. what happened?_ " Helia looked around, " _Hey mister could you get her to stop crying, we though she would be done by now but she won't and its getting really annoying. "_

Helia looked to the side to noticed Little Stella tapping him on the shoulder and speaking up .. then he lifted himself up to see flora still crying holding her soaked book.

Look at the other guys who came too as well, he nodded his head and started walking over to flora.

Though the rest of the guys looked around then looked straight at the girls _"Are you guys really the Winx?"_ The asked all together.

Musa looked at Tecna .

Tecna looked at Stella.

Stella looked over at Bloom

Bloom looked over Layla

And Layla looked over at the crying Flora.

 _"Yes!"_ the all spoke in unison.

* * *

 _"Hey.. Mr your cute."_ Stella walked over to Brandon and giggled.

 _"Wanna be mine when I get older.?"_

Brandon gave a small smiled and then chuckled starting to finally get used to little Stella.

 _"I'm sure that could be arranged,"_ the specialist smiled at his tiny version of his girlfriend.

* * *

Musa looked over at Riven and and started to laugh.

Riven looked at his tiny version girlfriend and paused _"What's so funny ..?"_

 _"Nice one Stella."_ Musa commented as she handed him a small mirror that was on the table.

There on Riven's face was a sad face that was painted on his mouth and eyes by makeup.

The boys looked at there friend and also started chuckling.

 _"Stella!"_ Riven said upset..

 _"Opps.. bye bye."_ The little girl moved away from Brandon and hid behind the door.

Musa on the other hand fell to the floor laughing. _"It sure does fit you Mr."_

* * *

Riven looked at Musa and grumbled.

Sky on the other hand looked at bloom and walked over by her, _"Can I join in.. You highness or does this castle have room for one more?"_

Bloom looked up at the blond male and lifted her paper crown off her bangs.

 _"What do you think Kiko can Mr come in too."_

The bloom rabbit was eating a carrot and nodded his head.

 _"OK Mr.. you can be my king then._ " She looked around and placed a fake Crown on his head.

Sky smiled and walked in _"I'm very thankful my queen bloom."_

* * *

Meanwhile over by Tecna

Tenca was over by the table playing with a video game, that her older self recently created .

 _"Hey Tecna can I join in?"_ Timmy smiled looking at his tiny version of his girlfriend.

 _"Huh?"_ Tecna turned around look around seeing the male and then back to the game,

 _"Sure you can Mr.. though can you do a statistical math of Numbers before the root of square 2?"_

Timmy smiled same old Tenca _"Of course I can."_

* * *

Over by Helia , The male walked over by flora seeing how she was upset.

 _"What's the matter my little flower?"_

Flora looked up removing her hands away from her eyes.

 _"My book... huc.. it's ruined."_

Helia looked down at the book in her hands.

" _I'm sure it's OK?"_

Flora shook her head

 _"No it's not.. hic.. the pages are soaked .. the words are gone.. hic . and.. and I can't find out what happens to the girl named Cinderella .. my fairy tale is ruined."_

Helia gave a soft smile. sitting down next to her he picked her up in his arms and looked at the book.

 _"May I see?"_

Flora looked up at him and nodded her head. handing the book to him.

Helia looked at the book.

 _"Well it's true you cant read it by I know something better for us to do.."_

With a smiled he picked flora in his arms and walked over by the desk to grab a pile of papers.

Then setting down on the ground Helia began to build with the paper .at first the first thing he built was a huge castle, with a prince, after that he built a Cinderella and handed to Flora, Then he made another house with the mother and 2 step sisters.

 _"There we go, how about we make our own fairy instead my flower?"_ Helia smiled **{Shes so cute.}**

* * *

Last Winx girl was over by the fish tank playing with water.

 _"I bet you guys like water huh?"_ Layla looked at the fishes.

 _"Excuses me miss may I join you?"_

Layla turned around to noticed Nabu.

 _"Hello there Mr?"_

 _"What are you doing there?"_ Nabu spoke up with a smile.

 _"Watching the fishes swim. "_

 _"Swim?_ " He noticed the fishes in the tank.

 _"How about show you something really cool."_ He smiled at Layla.

lifting his hands Nabu soon began to form bubbles with his hands that had fishes inside of them .

Layla giggled at the sighed and clapped her hands "S _o cool.. how did you do that Mr?"_

Nabu smiled and wink _"It's magic.. my dear"_

* * *

At the time they all talked Miss Faraganda spoke up

 _"Alright girls nap time."_

 _"Awwwww..Do we have too ?"_ the Winx spoke up

The headmistress nodded her head, _"The specialist are still here you can finish playing after a nap. "_

 _"Ok..."_ the all spoke up with pout

Walking over to the couch Musa , and Tecna fell asleep on each end,

Tecna had the game control in her hands.

and Musa had her flute in hers.

Flora rushed over by the chair and curled up hugging her paper doll cindrella that Heila made for her.

Bloom walked over by the other chair and laid down with Kiko in her arms.

and Stella walked over by middle of he floor and laid down hugging her blanket and crown. "My crown " she mumbles lightly .

Layla slept over by the fish tank because she loved the sound of water but in her hand was a dolphin plush,

Each Winx girl slowly closed there eyes for a nap wondering what they would do next when the woke up.

 _"there the Same old girls.."_ The boy spoke up quietly at the same time and then yawned.

 **The Pixies**

 _"So cute."_ Amore spoke up with a aww in her voice.

Tune spoke up next, " _Amore .. leave them alone.. there asleep."_

Chatta nodded her head as well " _Winx as kids are so cute."_

Lockete flew over by Bloom and placed her paper crown on the table next to her _"Night bloom.. ill see you when you wake up."_

Digit looked at the game Tecna was playing as well to see all 6 guys fast asleep in the chairs next to the girls.

 _"They really are perfect for one another my scale says there compatible ..100 %."_

* * *

Next chapter coming:TBA

 _ **I know its a long chapter but you got to admit it's extremely cute and funny... and my original Idea.. I hope you all like it .. more chapters to come**_

 _ **{ what will happen next.. can you guess?}**_

 ** _Please review in the box below .. I would like to hear you guesses and_ reviews. So please do send them.  
**


	4. Getting to know the girls

**sorry for not updating right away things have been a little hectic but here you go.**

 **I'm trying my best to keep up with these stories**

* * *

Nap time was over the girls began to awake from there small slumber and began to stretch.

 _"Mr.. is still asleep?"_ Muse sad poking the male on the cheek.

 _"Wake up... wake up... He mr.. its time to wake up... come on?"_ Muse poked at Riven as she sat on his lap.

Stella walked over by Brandon and grabbed his hand... _"Honey are you awake."_

 _"Stella don't call him honey your not married to him.. "_ Muse said irritated with the princess.

 _"No but I might some day.. why don't you go play your music or something .."_

 _"Spoiled princess."_ Muse spoke sticking her tongue out at the sun fairy.

" _You guys stop this is not the way to behave your scaring the plants."_ Flora said grabbing a old of one of the vines that was acting wild. _"There .. there they didn't mean to upset you please relax again."_

Layla walked over holding her dolphin in her arms, _"You two need to quit it,"_

 _"She started it,"_ Stella spoke up in a huff.

 _"Did not."_ Musa spoke up irritated .

 _"Did too.."_ Stella comment back..

 _"I did.."_

...

" _Enough both of you..!"R_ iven spoke up in a ruff tone as he woke up slightly.

 _"Stella that is no way for a princess to behave."_ Brandon said as he rubbed the side of his eyes waking up.

 _"Honey."_ still giggled hugging the male around his arm.

 _"Look who woke up.. Mr grumpy himself?"_ Musa comment crossing her arms looking at Riven.

Bloom went over by sky and tugged on his shirt ... _"Are you up?"_

The blond haired male yawn for a sec and looked to the side. _"Bloom?"_

 _"Nap time is over silly come play with me?"_

Sky nodded his head and sat up.

Layla walked over by Nabu and giggle.. _"So what fun adventure do we go on now.. Mr?"_

 _"How about you read a book for now.. or Ill read you one?"_

Layla looked around and nodded her head _"OK I'll be right back._

The next male to wake up was Helia with a yawn the male looked around, _"Hey have you guys seen Flora at all."_

Riven chuckled and pointed over to where the castle was.. _"Why don't you go ask her yourself ..Prince."_

 _"Thanks riven.. by the way you don't need to be a jerk about it,"_

 _..._

 _"Huh..Honey what does the word jerk mean?"_ Stella asked feeling curious at that word. _  
_

Brandon placed his hands over Stella's ears.

" _Nice going.. now what am I supposed to tell her .. the Winx are kids remember!"_

Brandon sighed and took his hands off of her ears and looked around. " _It's. it's just not a nice word."_

Stella looked at the male confused.. by nodded her head _"Ok."_

 _..._

Tecna was the last female to wake up actually at the moment she wasn't waking up at all.. instead she was having a bad dream.. flinching Techna dropped the controller out of her hand and closed her eyes tight.

the guys took noticed of this and woke up Timmy.

 _"Huh.. what.. whats wrong .. how long was I asleep?"_

Brandon shook his head and pointed a Tecna .

"Your girl needs you at the moment."

Timmy turned to see Tecna.. moving her sleep.

Walking over by her the technology specialist picked up the controller off the floor and placed it on the table .

 _"Tecna.. it's OK.. hey sweetheart open your eyes."_ Timmy grabbed Tecna's hand and she opened her eyes.

At first the female was afraid.. _"Please.. don't.. hurt me?"_ She spoke up quickly only to notice the one before her was not a monster by the Mr from before.

Afraid , for the first time in that Timmy has ever seen it.

The female had shed tears.

Tenca Cried into his arms, shaking.. not saying a word.

Tecna might have been a kid but deep inside she was still Timmy's girlfriend

Holding her close, he smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. " _It's OK Tecna.. I wont let anyone come near you.. your safe in my arms always."_

 _..._

Riven rolled his eyes watching the scene between the two.

Though his gaze went back over by Musa.

The blue haired female held a flute in her hands though in frustration the fairy threw the insistent down to the ground. _"I give up.. I cant do this...I will never be good at music.. trying is useless"_

Riven's mood instantly changed as he hear his lovers voice say such words, Musa would never say anything like that before , Riven loved his musical fairy.

Even though he was cold hardhearted deep inside as he heard her say these words is heart felt like it shattered.

The maroon haired specialist got up out of his seat and walked over by Musa.

 _"Having some troubles there kid?"_

Musa ended looking up at the other and sighed.

" _Why do you care Mr."_

Riven sighed and picked up flute off the ground.. blowing it off . He closed his eyes and began to play it a little bit.. though his melody was horrible.

 _"No.. Mr. your not very good at this are you..{sigh} ..F-fine give it here."_ Musa grabbed the flute out of his hands feeling irritated .

 _"You play like this."_ Taking a deep breaths he began to play flute beautifully.

Riven smirked knowing his planned worked.. little Musa wasn't to bad to get along with.. even though the male didn't like babysitting it was interesting to see this say of the music fairy of melody.

...

Meanwhile Sky was over by bloom building a bigger tower. " _Your highness there are dragons attacking the castle what ever shall we do?"_ Sky said as he played along happily with his little Bloom.

" _We shall send in our best knight."_ She handed Kiko a piece of paper for a shield and a block as a helmet. _"Kiko the knight will save us."_

The blue rabbit at first looked at the pair a bit confused but sighing he rushed out of the castle and pretended to battle a dragon. _"And we are saved by Knightly Kiko."_

 _"Aww.."_ Sky commented with a playful sigh.

 _"Whats the matter mr?_ " Bloom spoke up as she turned to look at him.

 _"I wanted to be the knight and I could save the princess myself."_

Bloom shook her head " _You cant.. because the princess is taken by the king.. thats you mr."_ Bloom giggled.

...

Over by Flora, the little girl gigged as she rushed over by the paper house and began setting things up well she did until Helia showed up.

 _"Where were we on our fairy tale.. my princess?_ " Helia grinned as he sat down.

 _"Hmm.. Cinderella was just about to leave for the ball and got captured by a dragon."_ Flora smiled as she held up her paper origami princess that Helia made for her.

 _"Ahh is that right.. and was the prince about to save the princess ?"_

Flora nodded her head " _First he had to cross the old rickety bridge though."_

 _"I see.._ " Helia was glad she had a smile on her face finally, not mention pretend was fun to interact with .. even she was his little lover.

...

Last girl to be noticed is Layla.. after Nabu asked her to pick out a story, the little girl could be seen standing up on top of a chair reaching for a book.

 _"Layla have you found a .. whoa.. no!"_ Nabu rushed over to the princesses side just in time to catch her.

"What were you thinking?" Nabu scolded the female just a little .. _"If you can't reach it ask for help."_

Layla looked down and then to the side. _"I'm sorry."_

The male sighed and ruffled her head,"P _lease don't that again.. was that the book you wanted?"_ Nabu sat up and grabbed for the book.

 _"The little mermaid of the sea?"_

Layla nodded her head _"It's my favorite."_

the specialist nodded his head and grinned _"Alright then lets read it."_

Layla rushed over by the male and sat down on his lap as Nabu sat down to read her a story.

 _"Once upon a time..."_

* * *

 **Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while**

 **Please review.**

 **~Wolfy**


	5. The specialists new mission

**I'm finally back.. as for keeping up with these story's..I'm trying my best please forgive me if I'm a little slow.**

* * *

 **NO ONES PROV:**

Each little Winx and specialist spent there time together,

Layla and Nabu read about story's.

Timmy and Tecna cuddled as they both fell asleep once more.

Stella and Brandon, were playing a game of tea party.

Musa and Riven were talking about music

Bloom and sky ended up protecting there wooden castle from a mighty dragon

and Flora and Helia began to create a fairy tale.

Each group was in there own little world.

 **PIXIES PROV:**

 _"Hurry up Chatta it's been 4 hours they most be awake now?"_ The pixie of love spoke up first.

 _"What's the hurry Amore?"_ The blond pixie sighed as she followed behind.

" _It's not like anything is going to happen Amore.. the Winx are kids,"_ Digit sighed following behind as well.

 _"Patuu.. patuu.._ " Layla's pixie named Piff called out following behind Digit.

" _Let's go Piff.."_ Lockete sighed,

" _Would everyone just calm a second?"_ Tune pipped up.

Quickly each pixie hurried over to the door to notice there fairy's, interacting with there lovers.

Amore sighed as she saw Stella and Brandon.

Chatta cooed as she saw Helia and flora.

Digit awed as she saw her fairy snuggled up tight with Timmy.

Lockete giggled as she saw Bloom interact with Sky.

Tune, whistled as she noticed Riven interacting with her fairy Musa.

Piff squeaked as she noticed Layala happy with Nabu.

Amore spoke up smiling, "Well I guess you are right Amore the Winx and Specilist are compatible 100 % .. maybe even more."

 **NO ONES PROV:**

Suddenly movement could be heard down from hallway and was coming closer.

until the fairy's noticed Miss Faraganda talking to Professor.

 **MISS F PROV:**

 _"I understand this is a difficult spell to understand but the Winx can't stay like this forever, there has to be a away to reverse this.. isn't there?"_

With a sighed the headmistress looked to take a peak in the room where the pairs were , sure enough there girls we calmed down and fine with the specialists.

 **PROFESSOR PROV:**

" _I'm sorry there is not much I can do without knowing what caused it.. do you have any idea how they turned this way."_

 _"Perhaps if we find the source of the spell, we can also find a cure."_

 **MISS F PROV:**

 _"I'm not sure.. Daphne mentioned a book , The girls were standing behind a gold book, though I'm not sure what book that was."_

 _"I think I know who can help though."_

Miss Faraganda ended up looking at the specialists.

 **NO ONES PROV:**

Meanwhile, The girls decided to give the Mr's a break and played there own game.

the specialist sat down only to be called back up again and out of the room.

 **SPECIALISTS PROV:**

 _"Your sure looked really snugly with Tecna there Timmy,"_ Riven joked as she punched the males shoulder.

 _"Me.. what about you and Musa .. ?"_ Timmy pointed as the pink haired specialist.

 _"you guys?_ " Helia spoke up softly.

Brandon cleared his throat and joined in _"Stella is the cutest. "_

 _"Hey guys come on we need too.._ " Helia chimed in again.

" _No I say bloom is .. she's so sweet and a adorable and.."_ Sky spoke up after Helia tired to get there attention. _  
_

 _"No I believe Layla is the cutest,"_ Nabu swooned as he stood there.

 _"You Guys!_ " Helia yelled out " _We can have a arguing competition later right now.. were need in the headmistress office, so quit you arguing and let's help the Winx out."_

Each guy nodded there heads and headed over to the office.

 **Meanwhile over at the office.**

 **MISS F PROV:**

Miss f was walking back and forth aimlessly around the room. But when the guys walked she paused.

" _I'm glad you came, it has come to our attention that the Winx might have opened a book in the Library causing the to turn into children."_

 _"You see when Daphne discovered the winx in the Library , she had found there behind a golden book."_

 _"Though we did not think of looking at the book at the time so it was out back, and here is where you 6 come in, "_

The headmistress cleared her throat.

 _"I want you six to enter the Library and take out ever Golden book you see.. for we can not fix the Winx until we know what book turned them into this."_

 _"Can I count on you to do this."_

 **SPECIALIST PROV:**

Each specialist looked at each other and nodded there heads.

 _"We can do it miss F."_ Brandon spoke up with a fist in the air.

 _"We will get our girls back., too their normal self's"_ Nabu chimed in.

 _"We promise 100 %_ " Timmy spoke up as well.

 **MISS F PROV:**

The head mistress nodded her head

 _"Well then good luck Specialists.. the fate of the Winx rests in your hands"_

* * *

 **Sorry this is short I want to add more chapters to this so I hope you like this.. Thank you for the reviews I'm glad reviewers like my original idea.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	6. A quest to find the golden book

_Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while I have had writers block like no other. But I'm back and really want to continue all of my storys.. So I wont keep you waiting anymore, here it is_

 **by the way**

 _"this means talking" - italic_

|this is dialog _.|-_ no font at all

* * *

 _Chapter 6 ~ A quest to find the gold book_

* * *

Walking into the Magical Archives each boy looked around amazed at How many books were in this place and in a secret room no less.

Daphne walked in as the boy gazed all around them , though as she cleared her throat they all seemed to paused and look at her.

 _"I know you are all amazed at all this, But I'm afraid you can't just stand here looking around, Please try and find that book, We can't undo this spell without knowing what they were reading."_

Riven nodded his head as he was worried about Musa. _"We will find it no matter what."_

Helia nodded his head as well, _"But ..There seems to a ton of Yellow or gold books just by looking around..So I guess we should get to work?"_

Helia walked over by the shelf's and started to look.

Though as it seems this was going to take a long time Nabu, looked around then spoke up. _"I have a idea.. that might just work."_

Brandon and Sky looked over at Nabu and waited to hear his idea.

 _"What if we split up, some search high and some search low, others go to the left side and others to the right.. cover more of the area?"-_ Nabu

Each male looked at each other and nodded their heads, that only made sense, if they wanted to find this Spell book.

So Timmy and Helia went up to the top. Nabu and Riven went to the sides. Brandon and Sky searched below.

 _"Just toss the books down my way, I'll catch the books and place them on the table."_

 _"Here's one , catch."_ Timmy called down as he let one Gold book fall down as Daphne caught it with her magic and then placed it on table.

 _"Here's another!"_ Riven called out as he dropped another and She caught it.

Hours and hours passed, finally after a long hard search all the gold books we on the table, but there were over 300 of them.. how is that possible no one knows.

 _"So tired."_ Brandon complained as he slumped down into a chair,

All the guys agreed and ended up looking at Daphne,

 _"Nice work boys.. now we only have one more thing to do."_ -Daphne

 _"?!"_

 _"And that is read."_

As if a button was pushed all the guys feel backwards into a pile of books and groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile back over by the Winx

* * *

 _"Girls settle down.. wait no don't touch that, No Stella stop that right now!"_

 **CRASH!**

 _"Sigh"_

Griselda could be seen watching over the 6 kid like Winx as they moved all around Alfea causing trouble.

Stella could be seen climbing up the bookcase causing a glass item to fall to the ground and shatter to pieces.

Flora was petting a Venus fly trap trying to calm it down.

Bloom was starting to run around the room, feeling really hyper.

Aisha was turning on the sink playing in the water

Tecna could be seen playing on a computer.

 _"Stella. Bloom, Aisha, Tecna..Flora?..Oh no?.. where is Musa?"_ Griselda spoke up as she looked around worried.

Though there was suddenly a huge sound wave from the speaks above her.

 _"Cool! is this thing working?"_ **TAP TAP**. _."Hello?"_

 _"Oh no.."_ Griselda groaned as she knew where exactly Musa was now.

Why did they stick her with Babysitting these girls

Rushing out of the room, the head of discipline rushed into my Faragonda's office to find Musa sitting on the desk holding the microphone in her hands,

 _"Musa.. hand that to me please."_

 _"No..!"_ Musa moved the microphone from her reach.

 _"Musa hand me that microphone this instant."_

 _"No.. Haha you can't catch me.."_ with a giggle Musa rushed out of the room throwing the Microphone down and rushed in between Griseldas legs and out the door.

Before she knew it all the girls were running wild now and heading over to the archive.

* * *

 _Back over in the Archive._

* * *

 _Daphne and the boys are hard at work trying to read everything they can to see if the spell was the on they needed._

 _"How to turn a fish into a bird.. no."_

 **THUNK**

 _"How too create a potion for poison ivy.. no."_

 **THUNK**

 _"How too use a potion for a sleepiness illness.. no"_

 **THUNK**

 _"What to do when you turn a plant into a frog?.. no"_

 **THUNK**

 _"We've went though half of these books already and still nothing that we need."_ Daphne spoke up a little frustrated herself now.

Although before anyone could speak up. 6 rambunctious girls rushed into the room with a very tired and irritated Griselda behind them.

 _"Play! Play!"_ Stella spoke up as she jumped up and down in front of Brandon

 _"Musa had me that microphone."_ Griselda asked tiredly

 _"No!...it's mine"_ Musa rushed off behind the chair that Riven was sitting in.

Flora and Tecna rushed in as well as they were throwing a ball that they found.

Bloom giggled as she rushed over by Daphne.

 _"I want to hear a story!"_

Aisha went and opened a book that let water shoot out of it and flowed throughout the floor. _"Wee!"_

 _"I can't take it anymore.. Daphne these girls are your problem now."_ Griselda called out as she left the room in a huff.

 _"Now what?"_ Riven asked as he looked to the side of the couch where Musa gazed up at him.

 _"I don't think the girls are going to leave now?_ " Helia spoke up a little stressed.

Daphne picked bloom up in her arms, and smiled as she finally got to see her little sister as this.

 _"I will take care of it , no worries.. please continued to to read."_

Daphne lifted her hands up .. opening a book and using her magic to form a play pen in the middle .

It was then she lifted up the girls and placed them into the pen as a she placed a book in the middle opening it up, then pictures started to form on a screen from the book telling story's as the Winx watched curiously.

 _"There we go, they will be Occupied for a little bit.. let's continue to look."_

The guy nodded there heads a bit surprised, but continued to go though the pile of gold books.

* * *

 _And ill stop there, XD little Winx is so cute, I hope you like this story._

 _Thank you for the reviews,_

 _chapter 7 will be up when I can._


	7. Good news and bad news 1

**Not a story/chapter**

Note from author.

here so here is the thing, I have good news and bad news for these story's,

Good news I'm continuing these story's.

Bad news I might be moving them to my wattpad account as I'm having a hard time on fanfiction.

I just got a brand new computer as I had to save up for one, a good one.

so I haven't been able to update any of these, sorry about that.

...

I'm super sorry for keeping you all waiting but I might update on here im not sure yet, but Ill defiantly post on my wattpad account so check there if you would like.

{ user/Otakuwolf453} on wattpad

 **I may or may not continue on any of these on fanfiction.**

 **But vote and tell me what you would like.**


End file.
